Bella and her sisters wedding!
by TwilightLoverForever19
Summary: Bella and Edward are invited to Bellas sisters wedding and Bellas asked to do something she dosent want to to :( What will she do HAS some LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

**Bella and the wedding (Chapter 1)**

**Bella woke up in Edwards room to the sound of her phone vibrating under her moaned and reached to get the screen she read,**Mom**,she answered and received unexpected news.**

**Hi mom,Bella said**

**Hi honey i have really good news**

**Well it better be good mom since u woke me up at all hours of the morning to tel**...,**Bella paused when she heard a chuckle next to drop dead goreous Fiance was laughing at scoweled at him but couldn't resist to give him a Good morning kiss.**

**Her heart rate quickened while she kissed Edward and she got so totally lost in his kiss she forgot about her mom on the phone untill she heard BELLA being shouted down the end of the knocked her out of her trance and she replied with a "Sorry Mom".**

**Its okay ,Renee said, Do you wanna hear the good news :)**

**"Ehh...yeah i guess Mom"she said still dazed by her kiss with Edward.**

**"Your sisters getting MARRIED "She shouted down the reciever.**

**Oh god...**Bella didnt know what to saay,think of something fast she taught.**..Thanks great Mom I didnt know she was even seeing anyone.**

**Yeah either did we but now shes getting married and Im so excited my little girls are growing up so and Edward are next honey.**

**At this Edward burst out laughing , this was unlike him i taught but i tossed that taught aside when he started kissing me up and down my neck making me moan a little in pleasure i had'nt noticed due to my sleepyness how much i wanted him and now thats all i wanted and it became harded and harder to focus on the conversation she was having with her brought her back to focus by putting the phone to her frowned at Edward but she unwillingly started to listen to her mothers rambeling.**

**The next statement shocked Bella and she responded with a "WHAT"to her mothers statement of "The weddings in a week and she wants you to sing at it"Oh please do it bells you knoe everyone loves when you sing and im sure the Cullens would aswell".**

**"NO mom im not singing at the wedding im sorry but i cant"this made Edward raise an eyebrow and i knew i was going to get grilled by all the Cullens when i was done on the phone.**

**"Just think about it Bells you know it would make everyone happy,I got to go loads of planning to should get your invitations today. Bye Honey .**

**I almost threw my phone agains the wall because my mother knows i have a fear of singing in somehow i managed to contain myself.**

**During the next three hours i told Edward and all his family about what happened and told them that i could sing and about the all wanted me to to sing but i wasent going to no matter what they offerered me.**

**Later that night my feelings i was having for Edward that morning came back with a started doubaling over with laughter when me and Edward rushed up to bed**

**We quickly discarded our clothes and made love for hours untill Emmett bust open our door and caught us in a quite embarrising had me bent over his bed and was taking me from behind.I screamed when Emmett burst in and grabbed the quilt off the bed to cover myself and ran into the Edwards bathroom,leaving Edward standing there with no clothes started killing Emmett for walking in on us but Emmett just teased Edward even more because he was getting a reaction out of him.**

**"Did'nt know innocent little Bella would be up to doing that Edward, maybe i should bust in on you more often i might find out something else i didnt know about Bella"Emmett said making Edward kick him in the they had stopped fighting and Emmett had left i emerged from the bathroom and Edward ran over to me and apolagised for Emmett.I told him "it wasent your fault love" and gave him a passionate was shocked that i wanted to have sex again but he was more but willing to comply.**


	2. Chapter 2

3 days later.

I awoke to Edward kissing my shoulder to my jaw and I shivered.I cant believe he wants to again I taught to myself we just did it like an hour ago but I can never resist him.I turned to him with a big smile on my face and kissed him passionately and then slowly traced his bottom lip with my tounge,this got hom pulled me up on top of him and started kissing my neck making me roll my eyes in pleasure and turn my head so i was at an easier when I noticed the wedding invite sitting on his dresser I moaned but he took this as a sign of pleasure and rolled so that he was on top of me.

"Edward get off me please."I wa taken aback and rolled off me.

"Whats wrong,I taught you wanted to."Edward said innocently.

My heart softened when i heard Edward and i immedietly felt sorry for snapping at Edward but i was just so annoyed that my whole family were ganging up on me just to try and get me to sing at my sisters my Grandad and Granny were doing it and that stupid invitation reminded me of it but Edward was being supportive so i shouldnt tale it out on him.

"Sorry love i just remembered that we have the wedding tomorrow and i have to face all of my family tomorrow and you know what there all like."I said as sweetly as possible and gave him a quick peck on the seemed to please him and he responded by kissing me and saying "Dont worry love I'll be with you the whole time and I wont let anyone pressure you into anything so stop worrying love."That put my mind at ease and we started to make love but then Alice came in and stopped us because we needed to get ready for our flight to Ireland and of coarse Alice wanted to have some Bella-Barbie time.

The flight home to Ireland was really nice because Edward insisted on flying 1st class.

When we landed and were driving to my Moms house where we would be staying i got really nervous and started to worry about what people were going to say about me not doing what my mom and sister sensed this and calmed me down.I thanked him.

When we turned into my street my whole family where there and all of a sudden i burst out crying and i dont know of Edwards family where taken aback and the boys looked acted instantly and parked the car and came over to my door,opened down and took my hands and looked me dead in the eye and said"Honey remember what i promised you im not going to let anyone push you into anything ok."I nodded and he pulled me into a long hug while the rest of the family unpacked the 8 seater we had rented.I dried my tears and showed the Cullens around the block and bought them to the end house which was mine.

It wasent much to look at but my mother was proud of had worked on it for so long until it became a registered B& was closed for the wedding so we could all stay there.I knocked on the front door and I heard someone shout COME IN that was probably my Grandad we all filed in the mother was there in an instant hugging everyone in turn and welcoming gave an extra big hug to me and showed us to our rooms and told us to unpack before we went down to everyone.

After unpacking and another reasuring conversation the Cullens and I made our way out to the garden where everyone was sitting and we came out of the housee everyone just looked at us and i knew what they were thinking"Selfish Bitch only thinking of herself and nobody elses she dosent deserve to be here"Edward squeezed me reminding me to breath.I everyone was on top of us hugging me and introducing themselves to the Cullens because this was their first time meeting we all had a seat in the garden everyone soon started asking if I was going to sing at the wedding or not.

Edward kept a tight arm around me the whole time while i said "no I'm not ." to everyone who asked me and made a face at my answer.I knew they would all be talking about me tonight and I started to tear suddenly pulled me around and pulled me into a kiss.I knew all my family would be looking but I needed him to distract me so I let him kiss me.

That evening when everyone was leaving everyone turned around to me and said"Think about it."I said I would even tough i would'nt.

That night i really needed to be distracted because it was the wedding and I knew exactly who I wanted it me and Edward were settled into bed I excussed myself for a human each bedroom there was a bathroom so I went in and changed from my comfy pjs into Edwards shirt which he had worn today and left in the I came out if the bathroom Edwards face broke out into a huge crooked smile the one that I love and adore.I walked casually over to the bed and crawled over Edwards lap showing him that i only had the shirt growled at me and i jumped but continued to get into bed as normal and lie down.

Edward shuffled close to me and balanced himself on his elbow just below my pillow and began to kiss up my arm to my shoulder and up to my jaw,his hand was on my thigh and he was waiting for me to tell him he could go forward I twisted my head around and gave him a passionate kiss sticking my thoung in and out of his took this as a sign that he could go further and he started to touch me where I wanted making me moan his name into his mouth.

"Im going to be selfish tonight Edward"I whispered suductively.

"How."Edward whispered.

I started to sit up in bed and Edward looked at me like I was mad.I leant down and whispered down to him"Dont move."he did'nt.I sat up and lifted my leg so i had one on either side of his face.I almost saw the lightbulb turn on above his head when he noticed what i was on about.

He slowly started kissing my thighs and made his way to what i thoung was amazing as he licked and sucked at me making me moan louded and louded as he got harder and rougher.

"OHHH EDWARD,DONT STOP."I shouted.

I was so close and I knew Edward knew I was to because he started to quicken his pace.

All of a sudden my mother and grandad cam rushing trough the door shouting Bella are you o...and then they saw me panting with Edward between my legs and their mouths dropped.

"OMG MOM."I shouted and she shut the door straight away.

Edward sat up from between my legs and covered me."OMG Edward im so embarressed I cant believe my Mother snd Grandad saw that,OMG kill me now Edward."

"Dont worry Bella their not going to come back their pretty embarassed to Bella"

"Ok maybe we should stop for tonight."I said sadly.

Edward didnt answer he just nodded and laid down while I got up and took a shower and put my comfy pjs back on and went out and snuggled up with Edward for the night dredding the morning where I would have to face my Mother and Grandad.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the morning of the wedding and was once again hit with the humiliation of what happened last night.I moaned and rolled over and fell off the bed with a BANG!

"Bella Bella are you ok ! ."Edward was picking me back up into bed and was snuggiling me.

"My head hurts."I said weakly

Edward starting kissing every part of my head making me smile and he started tickiling me making fall back off his placed himself inbetween my legs and started to tickle me even I felt him,He was enjoying this."Oh...Edward."I said between giggles.

"Bella get up now and start getting ready."Alice said after kicking in our bedroom door.

"Ugghh I forgot about the wedding."I moaned

"Well get up Bella and meet me in my room in 10 minutes."Alice said while walking back into her room.

With a moan and kiss to Edward I got up and had a shower washing my hair,shaving and even using this special clensing thing for my skin that alice gave me.I did all this because i wanted to delay going to the wedding as much as possible.

When I emerged from the bathroom Edward was getting ready into his looked absoulutly he turned around and gave me that smile that I love I nearly dropped my towel and asked hiim to take me but Alice had seen me wanting tothis and came into our room and dragged me into hers and started working on me.

Rosalie suprised me by doing my hair and make-up while Alice tried to decide what shoes and accesories I was going to wear with my dress which I haven't even seen yet making me immedietly nervous.

When I stood up to see my dress I caught myself in the middle and Rosalie was after doing an amazing job on me my hair it was perfectly curled and my make-up looked like a perfessional did it."OMG thank you Rosalie."I just smiled at me and started getting ready herself.

Now for the dress.I was my one of my sisters bridesmaids and we were allowed buy our own dress so everyone would see me even more then normal.

My mouth dropped when i saw the dress , it was absoulutly beautiful it was blue which was Edwards favourite coulor , It has a sweetheart neckline , it was strapless and it flowed out behind me.I couldnt block away the taught that told me maybe I might look better then my sister hehe .Awhh now I feel I knew Edward would love heels made my eyes pop out of my were 8inch louboutins and I knew I would never be able to walk in them.

"Alice I will breck every bone in my body wearing them."I said

"Awhh be quite Bella and trust me you won't and you'll look lovely."

I gave in with a humphh and put them on.I had to amit I looked even better now with these on and I kinda liked them.

When all the girls were ready we went out to the garden where all the boys were waiting.I had the pleasure of watching Edwards eyes pop when he saw me and then go back to rushed over to help me down the steps in my huge shoes and at the bottom he dragged me into a long kiss.

"Break it up you kids."My grandad said and when I looked at him I blushed remembering what he saw last night.I could tell Edward was uncomfortable aswell thinking about last night.I may as well get this over with..."Grandad about last night im really sorry."I said shakily."Forget about Bella."My grandad said sternly.

Well ok if hes going to be like that about it.I was only trying to act mature about the subject and he had to make me feel like a child noticed me getting upset and hugged me and whispered"Come on love lets go."

When we arrived at the church we all took our places me on the alter next to my sister and her best friend and Edward and his family in around the middle row.I caught Edward staring at me with a look of longiness in his eyes and I knew it was because he couldn't wait to get me on the alter with him.I was getting used to the taught of Edward and I getting married an d I kinda liked it but I would never tell Edward that but all of a sudden something came over me to tell him I couldnt wait and I waved at him and mouthed "Were next baby." this made him really happy and he burst out into a smile until Emmett puched him in the ribs making him turn around to smake him.

Just when Edward was about to answer me the music started and my sister wedding was a beautiful ceromony but I kept hoping for it to be over because my feet were really starting tohurt in these shoes.

Once the ceremony was over and the pictures were taking I was reunited with the love of my we met we hugged and kissed for a long time until it was our time to congratulation the new bride and groom outside.

"Hey congratulations sis."I squueled. My sister didn't look to happy she just said thanks so i asked her what was wrong and she says "Bella are you singing at my wedding or not."Nearly all of my family heard and I immediately felt pressure on my back and I knew it was everyone staring at me."Ehhh...Maybe just one song."I said sadly.

"OMG everyone Bellas going to sing,ahhh I cant wait."She shouted.

"Thanks Edward for the help."I said to Edward when we were out of earshot.

"Sorry love."Edward said and kissed me trying to calm my nerves .

Suddenly one of the groomsmen hooped onto the wedding car where everyone could see him and said "its time to go to the reception see ye all there."

This I was dreeding because I knew that after the reception I would have to sing infront of all my family and the Cullens who have never ever heaard me sing before.

**Hi guys thanks for next chapter should be up soon so please follow so u can read thanks.! Also please tell me what u think of my writing but dont leave any hate :) Thankks sososo much.**


	4. Chapter 4

The reception was lovely but I couldn't enjoy it because I kept worrying about having to would Edward and his family think?Would they laugh?OMG OMG I hope they dont it hit me I dont know what im I excused myself from our table and went to my sister and asked her.

"OMG Bella I dunno what do you want to sing."She said

This made me really angry because she had been the main person who had forced me into doing this and she hadn't even had anything perpaired.I snapped back"Well I taught that since you were so determined on getting me to sing that you would have something perpaired."Her face went from shocked to toughtfull and then she gasped"Sing my wedding song pleasee pleasee you've sung it before?."

"Whats your wedding song."I asked after I calmed down.

"Celine Dion,My heart will go on."She said quietly.

"Are you kidding me I can't song that."I screamed a bit to loud attracting Edwards attention.

"Well you'll just have to."She said and walked off.

She left me there what was I supposed to of a sudden I was attacked my my emotions and I started crying so hard that Edward noticed and rushed up to me and hugged me."Its okay baby you're going to be okay I promise you'll be lovely."He soothed me making me feel worse because I knew I was going to disappoint him in a while,So I started crying even just continued to sooth me.

Just after I got cleaned up after my little outburst and was walking back into the hall the reception was being held in I heard that damn groomsman announcing the bride and groom onto the floor and me onto the stage.I froze where I was and tried to hide untill my Grandad saw me and started pushing me up to and onto the stage.I was so scared and when the music started I almost fainted I was so dizzy.

I looked around and got a reasuring smile off of Edward and taught**..Do this for him Bella...Just get it over with...**Then I started singing and Edwards eyes brightened even more then usual when hes looking reasurred me.I then looked at the rest of the Cullens and they were all smiling and got up with everyone to join the bride and groom in their watched me for all my performance in awe,I really hope he likes it I taught and isen't just being nice.

When I finished the song everyone clapped and cheered and i felt the fire burning in my cheeks as I walked off the stage and into Edwards awaiting arms."OMG baby you were amazing,I didnt know you could sing like that ,My Angel."He said.I hugged him even harder but didn't get a chance to reply because everyone was approching me telling me how good I was.'Oh thank god' I taught to myselft.

The rest of the night ran smoothly and Edward even got me out dancing which was an embarrissing affair.

That night when we returned home me and Edward made love for hours with no interruptions thank we lay cuddiling in bed we talked about our wedding and how much we loved each other.

"I love you Bella Swan"Edward whispered as I cuddled into his side.

"I love you to Edward Cullen."I whispered back and a few minuutes later I was sound asleep in his arms dreaming about my true love.

**HEY GUYS! thanks for Reading this was my first ever fanfiction and I hope to write more :) PLese tell me what you taught:) please no hate **


End file.
